A polarizing film is placed on each of both sides of the liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display apparatus as a representative image display apparatus, the placement being attributable to the image-forming mode of the apparatus. For example, the following method has been proposed as a method of producing the polarizing film (for example, Patent Literature 1). A laminate having a thermoplastic resin substrate and a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based resin layer is stretched, and is then immersed in a dyeing liquid so that the polarizing film may be obtained. According to such method, a polarizing film having a small thickness is obtained. Accordingly, the method has been attracting attention because of its potential to contribute to the thinning of a recent liquid crystal display apparatus. However, such method involves a problem in that the optical characteristics of the polarizing film to be obtained are insufficient.